


Don't Get Too Sweet

by trr_rr



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Awkward Kissing, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Bondage, Branding, Breathplay, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fantasizing, Feathers & Featherplay, Fighting Kink, Fluff, Humiliation, Idiots in Love, Implied subspace, Kinky, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, Old Married Couple, Rope Bondage, Slapping, Subdrop, Texting, Tickling, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, mentions of corporal punishment, mentions of trauma, pain play, tease, these guys know nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: Prompt based fic based on your comments! Rhett and Link discover that they might be kinky and explore their relationship through various types of fetish play. Please leave your suggestions in the comments! Call in now, 1-800-666-F*CK!





	1. I'm a Savory man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here is a fic I'd like to write based on your prompts and comments below. Much like a kink meme, please leave your requests and kink ideas for the next chapter in a comments below. If you see a comment you like, please reply to it saying "this" and "bump" etc. I do not write underage/incest/OT4. Anything else is good to go.
> 
> Please let them have it, with suggestions that carry on from this story or wild and crazy stuff that has nothing to do with what they tried so far that we can really use to put them through the grinder! Also feel free to suggest soft things that are not sexual, I'm totally happy with platonic or romantic prompts.  
> Have fun, surprise me, much love and warmthness. xx

 

"I'm a savory man. I do like sweet things but sometimes the sweetness can be turned up a little too high. Sometimes I tell that to my wife. I don’t want you to get too sweet, baby."

Link laughed.

And in the office they made a bet. Rhett cannot remember the wager but he lost. Now he thinks back on it as a win.

“Okay, lift your shirt.”

“What? Why?”

“Pink belly.”

“Oh, gosh, how old are you?”

“Lift up your shirt.”

And he lifted his shirt and Link’s palms landed one after the other and Rhett fell back onto the couch and he giggled and whined. His belly skipped the pink part and flew straight to red.

“Okay, okay okay.” Rhett panted. “Oh, gosh.” He tapped his skin where it was most sore and Link hit him again.

“Dude, that hurts so bad.” Rhett shut his eyes.

“You want me to keep going?” Link asked.

And that was it. That was what opened up the great void in Rhett and let him ask for what he wanted.

“Yes.”

And they giggled and Link slapped him and Rhett took it until his eyes watered and his legs flailed and he was a forty year old man getting a funny feeling from his friend’s amusement over a forfeit.

Their games occurred more often.

Rhett often lost.

“Two whacks with the ruler.” Link’s eyes were fiery.

“I get to stomp on your toes.”

“Stick out your tongue. It’s just a battery, man, don’t be a baby.”

“Eat this and don’t spit it out. And no milk for ten minutes.”

 

Rhett fell deeply in love with the feeling.

 

And Rhett accidentally mixed up their play with something exciting that he had not been allowed to have. Rhett had touched himself and thought about it. Rhett was in trouble.

And they were home alone. Link’s garden looked thin. The grass was balding and Rhett agreed to bring over a few boxes of seed he had left over from last spring. Sure, he could come over and spread it.

“Woah, dude, don’t get it on the patio, I don’t want grass in the paving, okay.”

“I’m not going to get it in the paving. I bet you I can do the whole lawn and not get any seeds on the path or anywhere but the grass. Just watch me.”

Maybe he did it on purpose. It sure felt like an accident when Link picked up seeds between his finger and thumb to lord over him.

“Okay, fine, you win. Sorry, man. Grass is gonna look nice in a week or two. If it don’t rain in a day or so just water it with the hose and you’ll have no trouble. Your willow tree’s looking good.”

Link had not moved on. Rhett snorted at the tension between them over grass seeds. Rhett was doing him a favour. Yard work was hardly fun enough to make into a game.

“You gonna take the forfeit?”

“What forfeit? I just said maybe I can do it without spilling.”

“Do you want the forfeit or not?”

There was no one home.

“What is it?” Rhett asked.

“Nuh, uh. You don’t get to find out. Just gotta be a man and take it.” Link’s round glasses glinted in the overcast light.

Rhett felt something odd wriggle around beneath his skin. Some kind of parasite. Something unwelcome in regular company that does not get invited to social occasions. Something that latched onto his organs and yanked at his guts and only wanted blood and the safety of curling up inside.

He felt like maybe Link had this something squirming inside, too.

“Okay.”

Link looked over to the hedgerow. He took out his keychain and handed Rhett his pocket knife.

“Go cut a switch.”

Rhett gulped. His eyes bugged and he breathed deep when he took the little knife from Link. His long legs stretched over a tree stump to yank at a long willow stem. He elected not to pick the thinnest he could see, he wasn’t a glutton for punishment but he could still be a man about it and take the forfeit.

He plucked the leaves and buds from it as he brought it back over and Link took it from his fingers. The knife, also.

“I was never spanked as a kid but you were, weren’t you.”

“Yeah. Few times. You know that.”

“You hardly talk about it.” Link cleaned off the switch, picked at it. “Which time was the worst? What was the worst thing you did?”

Rhett blushed.

“It’s okay, Rhett, you don’t have to tell me I just was curious, is all.”

“I stole something from the twins’ house across the road. My mom found it. Told my dad.”

Link pulled things from him. Gave him a choice about the stuff they shared. Rhett found their non-partisan freedom intoxicating.

“What did you steal?” Link looked right up into Rhett’s eyes. Rhett looked back.

“It wasn’t anything, really. I didn’t mean to be stealing it, I just wanted it. Their mom had real pretty hair and I guess I had some typa’ crush on her and I went into her bedroom one day when I was hanging out with the other kids and I stole her hair slide.”

“You never told me about this before. That’s a weird thing for a kid to take, Rhett. ”

“I know. And my dad didn’t really know how to punish me for it, he was just as confused as I was. Was a pretty hair slide, is all, it had little stones in it and it was shaped like a butterfly. Real pretty.”

“And you took it. Did you hide it?”

“Course I hid it. Under my bed. I took it out a couple times at night to look at it and I felt kinda naughty for taking it. Then my mom cleaned under my bed because of course she did. And then my dad scolded me for it and decided on a punishment and that meant going up to the bedroom and him taking off his belt.”

“How old were you?”

“‘Bout twelve? Thirteen?”

“And why was that the worst time?”

“‘Cos my dad didn’t know what he was doing. I don’t think he wanted to hurt me. He just decided that stealing was bad and so the easiest way to punish me would be five strikes with the belt.” Rhett’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I never got caught stealing nothing again.”

“Did you cry?”

“Course I cried, man. And I pissed the bed that night, too. I think that was worse than the belt. I was so embarrassed. My mom never told my dad about it but I wasn’t spanked again till we threw those rocks off the roof. ”

“Well, thank you for sharing that with me.”

Rhett shrugged.

“Go stand against the back of the house.”

Rhett bit his lip, hesitated, then moved. He stood with his back against the brick wall.

“Turn around.” Link smiled as he approached with the switch.

Rhett felt heat at the back of his neck. He turned and braced his hands on the wall. Why was he doing this?

Oh yeah, to be a man and take it.

“Okay, I’m gonna give you ten.”

“Ten?” Rhett turned his face incredulous.

“Yes, ten, you’re not thirteen anymore, Rhett.”

Rhett’s lips flattened out and he steadied himself. He spread his feet wider and leaned his head against his crossed hands on the wall.

“M’kay. Ready.”

The first hit struck his ass and the end of the switch wrapped around to hit him on the hip.

“Ow, dude, ow.”

Link laughed.

“That hurts like crap!”

“Okay, okay. I’ll line up better this time.”

“Gosh.” Rhett resettled and jiggled his legs as the anticipation ran through him.

His jeans dulled the crack of the next blow and he grit his teeth against the noise it made more than anything.

“I don’t think this is doing enough.”

“What? It’s doing plenty. My ass hurts.”

“Take your pants down.”

And there was the line again. Was this fun? It hurt. It already hurt. It had hurt a long time and it was silly and childish. And Rhett did not know why they were both doing what they were doing.

He didn’t question it from that point. He did not turn his face, just unbuckled his belt (and felt a chill echo through his bones at it) and lowered his jeans halfway down his thighs.

“Don’t hit my balls man. Whatever you do, please.”

“Hope my aim is better than I think it is.”

“Oh, gosh.” Rhett flushed and clenched his fists.

And the whistle of the switch cutting through the day divided their game into two halves.

And now it hurt. Now it stung and ached in other places. The jolt ran from his ass to the front. His belly jiggled, his thighs shuddered and his lungs sucked air down too fast.

“Jesus Christ” Rhett yelped and did a little hop and held his ass where the pain had licked through his boxers. “Jesus, Link.”

“Get back against the wall.”

Rhett grunted air through his nose and stood back in place.

And it took three blows for him to whine. And another two for Link to make a noise. Rhett knew they were no longer laughing.

Rhett turned his head before number eight and saw Link’s face devoid of something. His eyes were not twinkling and his mouth held nothing. Rhett saw his teeth. It spooked him. He liked it.

And Rhett pulled down his boxers and Link said nothing. And the last three strikes belonged to Rhett. He would look at them in the mirror.

“That was weird. I’m sorry.” Link whispered when they stopped and he threw the switch into the bushes.

“Was kinda fun, though.”

“You liked it?”

They stood close and Rhett fastened up his belt.

“I ain’t making no more bets with you man. Not without seriously thinking about it first.”

“That’s fair. Look, I don’t know what’s been going on with us but maybe we should talk about it. Maybe our wives need to be present.” Link bit his fingernail.

“This isn’t fight club, man, it’s fine. If something weird happens we can tell them. They know we’re weirdos anyway and it’s fine. It’s been fine for years.”

“But this is different.”

“Different how?”

“I feel like this is something I’ve wanted.”

“Yeah?” Rhett hid his own desire. “That’s cool, I guess.”

  


\--

 

_Link,_

_I’m sorry, I know we said we wouldn’t but I had to tell my wife. She saw the marks and asked what was going on and I had to let her know._

_You don’t know this but I’ve wanted her to do things like this to me for years and she tried but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. She loves me and she said it hurt her to hurt me._

_I know our friendship is stronger than ever and I would never want to do anything to hurt us but I am asking you to please consider doing things like this to me more often in the future._

_She says if there’s one person who she trusts to hurt me, it's you. (ha ha ha)_

_I am fully consenting to do anything you want. Really, Link, you can do what you want with me. I’m a big man and I want to feel small. I’m strong and I know that you can be stronger. I know you love to be in control and basically what I’m asking you to do is just take me, man. Wherever you wanna go with this I’ll follow._

_Your best friend, Rhett._

 

Or at least that’s what he should have said. Instead, his email lay in the drafts folder of his account. What he really sent was this:

_Wanna wrestle?_

As a text message.

 

And they did. Rhett and Link drove out to the middle of nowhere, walked for about half an hour on a vacant hike trail into the hills and Link proceeded to beat him.

It wasn’t a real beating. Nothing above the neck. Link went easy on him. The blows were mostly to the chest and his sides. Rhett fell on his butt and Link put his hand under his sweater and his shirt and raked his nails down his skin.

Rhett took up handfuls of dirt and groaned.

They were careful of his back.

And Rhett got one leg hooked around Link’s leg and they writhed on the dusty ground and Link bit at his upper arm and growled.

And then they stopped and caught their breath. And Rhett realized they were wrapped around each other like snakes. And Link did not move.

Link was above him, on Rhett’s back. They both knew what this looked like, what it felt like even. Their big hands grabbing hold, their hot breath, Rhett’s tired body about to yield.

 

_Okay, Rhett, listen. I cannot keep doing this stuff without you really telling me you want it. I feel like I’m taking advantage of you or our friendship or something. Even if you can’t talk about it in the open with me just please try to give me a sign. Something that tells me it’s all okay cos I’m starting to dream about you again. In a way I’ve never dreamed about you. I want to choke the life out of you and I want you to like it. It’s disturbing me and waking me up and you know I’m usually such a good sleeper. Let me know somehow, okay, buddy?_

_Love you. Link.x_

 

And Link, unlike the cowardly Rhett, did send this email. And Rhett read it.

And they sat in the car, in the parking lot with the windows up so they could talk in private.

“So is this a thing?” Link asked.

“I guess it is now.”

“How did we get here?”

“I dunno. I’m just, something’s cross wired in my brain or something.”

“It might surprise you to know that this isn’t all about you, Rhett. Yeah, don’t give me that look, you know I’m just as messed up inside as you are. Don’t pretend you don’t know.”

“Well, what is it that you want?”

“I want to hurt something. Someone. I have for a long time. I’m a good man, I’m not, I don’t want to do anything no one wants me to do. Just wanna get a little crazy sometimes.”

“Hm” Rhett hmed.

“What about you? What do you want?”

“I dunno.” Rhett lied.

Link looked at him. The sun glared off the hood of the car and he lowered the sun visor while Rhett gathered himself to speak again.

“I wanna be pushed? Spent so much of my life being careful and holding myself in, ‘specially cos of my height. Always liked it rough I suppose. Get excited hearing about violence in a way that I know, personally, isn’t regular. Isn’t regular for a guy like me with a family and stuff. I don’t ever wanna hurt no one. Wouldn’t mind being hurt.”

Link smiled.

“So you wanna get all Halloween horror show with this or more of a redneck boys behind the barn sorta vibe?”

“Link. Why do you have to say stuff like that?”

“I dunno. Just kinda say whatever comes out. Hard to keep things in.”

Rhett shook his head.

“Is this a sex thing?”

“No, Link, this is not a sex thing.” Rhett lied again.

“Oh.”

“Why, is it a sex thing for you?”

“Nope.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, good.”

 

\--

 

Not much time passed between their conversation in the car and the afternoon where Link had Rhett stand before him in the downstairs office, in front of the window, with his arms at his sides.

“Take off your pants and your underwear.”

“What. Why?”

“You said you’d do anything I say. And that you trust me. Don’t you trust me?”

Rhett shuddered and felt the humiliation curl and rinse through his body’s various capillaries. Why did Link want him to pull his pants down? Why was that so exciting?

Rhett tugged and his jeans came down and then he pulled down his briefs and Link laughed at him.

“Hey.” Rhett chided.

“What?” Link giggled.

“What am I doing? You just want me to stand here with my dick out?”

“Yeah. S’that okay?”

“Kinda boring.”

And Rhett continued to stand and Link continued to look. And the room was quiet. Rhett’s eyes moved over to the book shelf. The air was cool against his skin. Was weird to just be naked from the waist down with his buddy. Kind of liberating really. Until he looked back and saw Link was just staring at his limp dick and nowhere else.

“Dude.” Rhett covered himself with his hands.

“Hey, I said just stand there.”

“This is getting weird for me.”

“Well, good. Put your hands back at your sides. I’m trying to guess just how much bigger I am than you.”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Rhett pulled his pants back up.

“What? Too much?”

“I’m not into this.” He lied all the time.

“Okay. Well. Maybe we need a safe word. Like in those kinky videos online. They always have safe words.”

“You watch kinky videos?”

“You don’t?” Link tilted his head and looked right through him.

They laughed.

 

And Rhett guessed from there it grew until movie night. Rhett loved horror, lived for it really. Always thought about it on dark nights riding home through traffic. What if someday he was kidnapped and someone tortured him. But made it sexy? Always a lady in his fantasies when he dreamed on it. He wasn’t sure when Link was substituted into his thoughts but now all he could picture was Link and several power tools. Link in the back of a van coming to snatch him away.

Obviously he could talk to no one about these thoughts.

So during movie night, a particularly crusty seventies horror was on the bill. He sat at home alone to watch it. He decided to text no one half way through.

_I’m watching that movie I told you about. Turned out kinda cooler than I thought it was gonna be._

**_Oh, yeah? Are there boobies?_ **

_Yes :)_

**_Wow, Rhett, you’re such a connoisseur._ **

_Where’d you learn that word?_

**_Shut up. Why’d you text me?_ **

_There’s a scene where they get her in the garage…_

**_And?_ **

  


_And it’s really scary. I jumped when the killer popped out from under the stairs. And then they tied her up and tortured her. I was really scared for her. She used a piece of glass from a pile of garbage to cut the ropes and get free._

**_My garage is clean and tidy._ **

_Can you listen to me? I liked it._

**_The movie? Or just being scared?_ **

_Being scared._

**_Oh._ **

 

So then there was the one time Link got a boner. Rhett felt responsible for it, the noises he made were not just sounds of pain.

Rhett had invited Link over to help him clean out his grill. They both heard that wire brushes could leave metal shards behind and damage you. Run all through your system and destroy you from the inside. Link said he would help Rhett in the back yard with whatever he needed. They both knew the house was empty.

They had washed out the grill and let it dry. Lit a fire in there for the hell of it. Rhett poked at it with the fire iron.

And Link watched him do it.

And then somehow Rhett was up against the fence with the right leg of his shorts ruched up in one fist as Link held the hot end of the poker to him for half a second. The pale sensitive skin of his thigh scorched and Rhett groaned.

Link was close, very very close. And he watched his face as he touched the pointed tip of the hot metal against him again and Rhett’s grunt ground out of his throat and floated down though gasps into his chest to die off in a vocal hum.

Rhett’s hand slapped against the fence when he was branded a third time. And he told Link that it was enough, that he’d had enough.

And the iron was staked down in the dirt. Link bent a bit to look at the burns and he touched one of the little triangle marks. Rhett jumped and hissed at the feeling. Then Link pushed his finger into one and Rhett moaned. He moaned.

And Rhett could only guess that Link forgot where he was because he pressed up against him and the blunt abstract feeling of a boner jabbed into his hip.

“Link?”

There was no time to even tell him that it was okay. That Rhett really wanted Link to enjoy this stuff they had been doing to each other. Link ran a hand through his hair and walked back into the house. That left Rhett in the yard against the fence.

He stroked his fingers over where he had been burned. His thigh was tender and still felt hot and sensitive. He let his shorts cover the marks and followed Link indoors.

“It’s not a big deal, Link. Don’t let this freak you out.”

“I’m not freaking out.” Link said as he tugged at his hair with both hands and paced the living room.

“It’s cool. I get it. We’re not exactly at that boundary yet but we could work through it.”

“Through it? Rhett I got hard ‘cos I was hurting you. That’s, that’s messed up, man and I’m not that kinda guy.”

“Well, maybe you are. And so what, it’s exciting. And weird. Getting hard doing this stuff is kind of expected. One of us was gonna get excited in that kinda way at some point. I’m glad it was you who got there first.” A lie of omission is not really a lie.

“Glad? What are you talking about?”

“Well you’re braver than me.”

“You’re the one I’m, I’m doing these things to. We have to stop. I don’t wanna hurt you and get off on it, that’s just too weird. Morally wrong. I’m gonna mess myself up over this.”

“Link, please. I really like messing around with you. And it's not like we’re doing anything dangerous or illegal. We’re both consenting. Our wives are cool with it. I’m consenting, I’m telling you, it’s okay to be horny over this.”

Link’s face changed from his usual curled up eyebrows of confusion to a pleasantly surprised expression. Almost smug if Rhett had to put a name to it. And Link stopped pacing. He stepped up in Rhett’s face and looked him over.

“I’ve never been horny when I was doing this stuff to you. Are you aroused, when, when I hurt you, Rhett?”

“What? No.”

“Oh, come on. You’re the worst liar. I know you, man. You get turned on when I hurt you, don’t you.”

“Stop talking like that.”

“What if I just reached up.”

And Link put one hand around Rhett’s throat. He did not squeeze or try to cut off his air and Rhett swallowed. And goosebumps rose on his skin. And his eyes dilated. And his face went pink. And Link saw it all.

“Okay.” Link said. “I’m not worried anymore.”

“You’re not?”

“No. Let’s go clean up the yard.”

 

 


	2. Seasick (breath play)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First prompt chapter is Breath Play! Let me know down in the comments what the next prompt should be! You can get specific or keep it vague! Thanks guys, this is fun!

 

 

“Go fill the bath, enough to reach your ankles.” Link had not presented a game or a bet. That was it. A command and Rhett itched to fulfil it.

So Link had Rhett face down on the bathroom floor with one sneaker pressed against the back of his head, his buddy’s face smooshed into the tiles with one arm pinned behind his back. There had been little struggle.

Link eased off and Rhett had not even tried to touch himself because that was still not what this was about. He thought. 

Link hesitated when Rhett looked up to him from the bathroom floor. His fingers flexed and he sunk them into Rhett’s curly hair. Then he yanked and bent him into the quarter filled bathtub. He pushed on Rhett's head and his face was submerged. 

Rhett flailed and held his breath, what could he do, should he fight? Rhett felt his mind whirl around how his body told him not to. So he relented, and went easy.

The water plugged his ears and flooded his nose. His breath held in his lungs. His blood rushed to expand in every vein. The lack of oxygen immediately made his fingers tingle, his gums throb and his groin ache terribly. 

The rush of sound was welcome when he was lifted to gasp and clumsily grab at the edges of the tub with both shaking hands.

He puffed air and blew water out of his nose. There was stickiness in rivulets down his forehead and he noted to not wear hair product next time. The collar of his pink button down shirt was wrinkled and soaking wet. The front of his pants were tented and he pushed his hips against the tub to hide it.

He was dunked again and his chest hit plastic. It was warm water, at least he had been given that. The world was upside down, it was the most out of control Rhett had ever felt. That’s how it felt to Rhett, despite Link’s solid grip and hot presence beside him. He held his breath, then he was lifted from the water. He panted and struggled to open his eyes. He shook. Rhett felt saliva pool in the front of his mouth and there was that old familiar droplet of anxiety in the belly and then the lump in his throat that demanded exit.

Link was still there with him, right beside him. He sucked in air and turned dizzy and he could just dare to look at Link’s face. The lights were bright in the bathroom and Link was talking to him, telling something at him.

“I’m gonna puke.” Rhett warned and Link immediately let go and Rhett covered his mouth and dived for the toilet.

 

Later Link text him:

**_Are you doing okay? I’m so sorry I got carried away. I’m sorry I went too far, Rhett. Let’s not do this again for a while, okay? I’m so ashamed that this happened. We’re doing this wrong. I’m such a dumbass._ **

_ Link, I've never felt like that in my whole life, I’ve tried to talk her into this stuff but she’s just too small and loves me too much to hurt me like you can. I trust you. I loved it. _

**_But I made you puke. I pushed too far and that was wrong of me. I really feel like a monster._ **

_ Oh, please. I know you were having fun. And I’m fine now, just got dizzy. Maybe we really should start using a safe word and stuff cos I can’t tell you I’m gonna vomit when my head is underwater and I’m feeling. You kno. _

**_No I dont know. How did you feel when I was drowning you?_ **

_ You weren’t drowning me, I held my breath. And I felt. I’m not sure how I felt actually. _

**_Great Rhett, good communication skills you got there. We’re really opening up our friendship in healthy new ways._ **

_ Well what do you want me to say? I felt like you were drowning me and it was, well it was quiet. I felt quiet. _

**_Like you felt calm? Even when I pulled you up and told you you looked ridiculous? I was trying to make you angry._ **

_ What? You weren’t talking when you did it.  _

**_Um, yes, I was, dude. I was talking to you the whole damn time._ **

_ Oh. _

**_You don’t remember? Did you hit your head or something?_ **

_ No. I just, I guess I didn’t hear you. _

**_Wow. You really were calm. You know you didn’t even fight me? You didn’t push back or try to get out the water._ **

_ Hm. Guess I went somewhere else in my head. _

**_I’m kind of flattered that you can trust me that much. Also horrified and terrified and all other types of -fied I can think of oh gosh, Rhett._ **

_ I never really talked about how this was all making me feel like before. I’m not a feelings type of guy. I have feelings but I find it hard to express them vocally. I just know I’m not scared of you and I don’t feel like we should stop this. Can we do something like this again next weekend? _

**_Maybe._ **

 

 


	3. Naivety (smooching)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I live for platonic love and chasteness just as much as I adore romance, here's the next chapter prompt, "Awkward Kissing".  
> Keep those prompts coming guys! I'll be keeping in mind prompts from previous chapters too! <3

 

 

“What if we just kiss?”

Rhett looked up and his mouth twisted into a doubtful smirk.

“You don’t think you’d like it?” Link continued.

“I think I don’t want herpes, is what I think.”

“It’s only contagious when I have a cold sore, you jackass.”

Rhett snickered and continued to scroll through his phone.

“I’m a good kisser.” Link mumbled.

“Oh, yeah?” 

“Well, I’ve never had any complaints.”

“Mmh.”

“What about you, beardy?”

Rhett rolled his eyes, then he said: “You ever kissed a man before?”

“Not on the lips.”

“You cannot have meant that to be as suggestive as it sounded.”

“Dude, do you wanna kiss or not?”

“Why the rush all of a sudden? I just got here.”

“Cos I’m sick of wondering.”

Rhett sighed and stood. They were hanging out in Link’s garage, he wanted to show off how great of a job he had done clearing it out. 

Rhett put his phone away into his back pocket. He reached with one hand and cupped the back of Link’s head and without thinking about it very much, planted his lips on Link’s own.

It was okay. Rhett did not feel any sparks or tension. He did not get tingles and tightness in his belly like when he was kissing his wife.

Plus, Link’s stubble was rough against his beard and they both had their eyes shut tight against the kiss as though that would stop it from being quite as romantic of an activity as they both regarded it to be.

“Ew, your beard is awful.” Link sputtered and wiped his mouth on the back of his shirt sleeve. “And it didn’t feel like you were trying very hard.”

“Well, I wasn’t.”

“You just kiss people and don’t care how it feels for them? You got bad technique, man.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do, if I were a woman I’d be out of here.”

“Well, you’re not a woman you’re a dude and I ain’t got much experience smooching on dudes.”

“But you’ve got a little?” Link cottoned on. “You ever kissed a man before, Rhett?”

“Maybe.”

“Oh, gosh, who?”

“None of your dang business.”

“Did you kiss him as horribly as you just kissed me?”

“Will you just.”

Rhett got exasperated as he often did with Link. He stepped close to him again and this time, he held the back of Link’s neck and placed his other hand on his chest, just below his collar bone. Link went pliant this time, there was no scrunching of the eyes and wrinkling of the nose. Rhett knew this because the second time he kissed Link, he kept his eyes cracked open.

It started chaste with pursed lips and giggles that puffed out of their noses. Then Rhett could feel Link’s smile against his own. Link’s hands settled on Rhett’s back. Their lips parted but Rhett refused to put his tongue in Link’s mouth.

He knew how sharp those teeth were, he knew how many times Link had cut open his cheek while chewing. He let Link decide if there was going to be any tongue involved.

There was some movement. Link nipped at Rhett’s bottom lip with his own lips, moved his face around to really feel the curl of Rhett’s facial hair. He must have had a tough time deciding if he liked it because the kisses migrated from Rhett’s lips to just beside them, then down over his chin and back up to his mouth. Rhett let out some quiet rumbling sounds from his chest that his wife always liked to hear when they made out. Maybe Link would be into that too.

And then Link tried with his tongue. It ran warm and wet across Rhett’s bottom lip and he dipped down to let Link push inside his mouth if he wanted. Rhett wrapped his arms more fully around Link’s body. Their tongues met and it was equal parts weird and lazy passion. The reality that was Link’s peculiar tongue touching his own boggled him but at the same time, this was Link and Link was kissing him and he was kissing Link.

He ran his hands down Link’s sides and then up around his back and into his hair. Link started to make small pleasured sounds at the back of his throat into Rhett’s open mouth and Rhett knew he was doing something right.

Just as they melted into each other, just as Rhett’s fingers began to tingle and the edge of a flame licked at Rhett’s arousal Link backed up and extricated himself from Rhett’s embrace.

“Ew, weird, weird, weird.” Link wiped his hand on the back of his sleeve again and shook his head. “I don’t like it.”

“You don’t? You’re the one who suggest we make out.”

“I said we should kiss, not have you suffocate me.”

Rhett could see Link’s face was bright red and there were tears in his eyes. Telltale signs that Link was out of control and struggling.

“Listen, that’s fine, if you don’t want to kiss ever again, that’s fine by me, man.”

“Yeah well,it had better be, cos you ain’t smooching this guy again.” Link pointed to himself and ran his fingers through his hair several times to regain his composure. “Not me. You got a wife for that. Same as I have.”

“That’s right. Sure have.”

“And this ain’t what that was. Okay? This stuff we’re doing, it’s not that.”

“I got you.” Rhett held his hands in the air and then took his phone from his back pocket again. “Suit yourself man. But I still ain’t a bad kisser.”

“Worst kiss I ever had. Period.”

 

 


	4. self-restraint (tease/bondage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again! Please leave your suggestions and prompts in the comments here and I'll work them into the next chapter. I'll take fluffy romance and hardcore kink! Platonic drama and fetish play! (does no one just cuddle these days?) Whatever you want for these two idiots I'll try my best. Let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lovely to see you all suggesting stuff in the comments. Really spurs me on to write even when I'm in a lull or when I have other hobbies that distract me from finishing chapters etc. Hope you enjoy this one, I tried to include a little bit of everything people had asked for after the previous chapter. Enjoy <3

 

"So you want me to tie you up?” 

“I’d like to try it, yeah.”

“Remember doing this as kids? Cowboys and, uh, Native Americans?”

“I don’t remember playing imagination games with you, man. I got a bad memory.”

“Hm. Anyway, you want me to tie you up or not? Cos I got a length of rope from Amazon and I don’t really have a use for it unless you want it.”

“You bought something? Special? For us to use?” Rhett’s skin prickled, he liked gifts.

“Yeah.”

“Can I see it before I decide?”

Rhett’s garage this time. Not as tidy as Link’s but it was workable. Link fetched over his backpack and fished out a neatly wound length of rope. It looked good quality, the weave of the material looked soft and solid, but:

“Link. It’s pink.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s baby girl pink. Why on earth did you pick pink?”

“I didn’t, it just came random. The photos were all different colours, like, well like a rainbow. Anyway I was hoping for the red rope but this is what came. And it’s fine. It’s soft. Feel it.”

Rhett ran his fingers over the rope and Link was right, it was soft.

“Okay. You can tie me up.” Rhett had not realized how tingly the statement would make him feel as it came out of his mouth.

From the look on Link’s face, he did not realize how exciting it would feel when the sound reached his ears, either.

“Okay.” Link’s voice dropped an octave and turned into a whisper.

They did not undress. They did not turn out the lights. Rhett of course played around with some light and fluffy bondage in his time. Handcuffs and a blind fold were par for the course in the new age of “spicing up” your marriage.

This was different.

Rhett saw his own height register in Link’s eyes as he was bound to the support pole. Link told him to put his arms behind his back and then the rope was wound around his arms. It was also wound over Rhett’s chest in a pattern that he found very suggestive. 

“Why you gotta give me a bikini top?”

“You’re such a douche sometimes.”

“You’re the one framing my boobs with pink rope.”

They both giggled at the word boobs.

And then Link pinched Rhett’s nipple through his t shirt and he puffed out a grunt through his nose.

“Is your back okay?”

“Back’s fine.”

Even from his vulnerable position, Rhett towered over Link. Usually it gave him confidence and a physical presence that demanded respect. Tied up, Rhett felt like a play thing. Like he could be slapped around and taken advantage of. He stayed in the feeling, watched Link size him up, felt his body turn heavy and his head become light.

“I hate your belt, you know.”

“I know.”

“It’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever seen you wear. And you’ve worn some stupid outfits.”

“Why don’t you get rid of it.”

Link smiled and let out a happy noise. His eyes shone through his glasses and Rhett enjoyed the sight of Link’s fingers pulling at his buckle and un-threading the leather from his jeans.

The belt was held in both of Link’s hands and the suggestion lingered between them and there was an electric jolt all up and down Rhett’s spine. It ran up his thighs and he felt sweat burst on the back of his neck and along his palms.

Link noticed. He tossed the belt away.

“Still comfortable?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m gonna undo your pants. I’m not gonna pull down your underwear. Is that gonna be okay?”

Rhett swallowed and nodded.

And Link unfastened his fly and folded down his jeans to mid thigh. He also tucked up Rhett’s t shirt and stuffed the hem under where the rope crossed his chest.

Link looked him over like he was trying to figure out an Ikea flat pack. Rhett felt inanimate. He loved it. He was red faced and breathing deep to hold back the half chub in his boxers that was just begging to be set free.

And Link pulled a feather duster from his backpack.

“Oh, Gosh, Link. Really?”

“Remember this?”

“Yes, from that stupid topless maid thing. Are you kidding? This is so stupid.”

But Link knew the more Rhett protested, the more he wanted.

“Oh, stupid is it?”

“Yeah, this is childish. Let me go. I don’t wanna do this anymore.”

“Remember your safeword.”

“Just let me go, man.”

Rhett found it impossible to say their word because he knew objectively what they were doing was silly but by God did he want Link to force him to take it.

Rhett’s legs shifted and worked against each other and against the tension of denim around his thighs.

And after that all he could do was laugh and hoot and squeal and clench his fists tied behind his back. Link ran the multitude of gray feathers along his abdomen in the lightest stroke and Rhett could hardly breathe. He wriggled and struggled and the more he struggled and deeper Link’s breathing became.

And then, to Rhett’s delight, he started to talk in response to Rhett’s noises.

“Too much?” Link teased when the feathers dusted up along his ribcage.

“Yes. Yes. Too much.”

“How about here?” And the duster tickled above the waistband of Rhett’s boxers.

“Aah! Please, Link, stop.”

“What about,” Link let the duster fall and Rhett’s chest heaved, “down here?”

And the duster touched the inside of Rhett’s thigh and all hopes Rhett had of denying that this was sadistic sexual torture were dashed.

Link paused and looked up into Rhett’s eyes.

“Are you crying?”

“Maybe.” Rhett whispered.

Link got close. Real close. Their bodies pressed together all down Rhett’s side. Link all but straddled his thigh and there was heat and a body up against him.

“Do you like it?” Link whispered into Rhett’s neck.

He couldn’t answer.

“If you really like it, just tell me and I’ll keep going.”

Rhett hit his head back against the metal pole he was tied to. He shuddered and felt his dick twitch at the fucked up situation they were in. He whined and Link let his face rest against his shoulder.

“Just say it, Rhett. Say please and I’ll do this till, till you can’t take it anymore. Would you like that? I know you like it when things hurt but this is something I’m happy to do to you for hours, till you go crazy and I don’t feel bad one bit.”

Rhett did not speak but he begged Link to keep talking with everything in his soul.

“I like it, Rhett.” Link confessed in a whisper. “I like working you up. Hitting you. Burning you.” And then, of course. “Teasing you.”

“Link.” 

“I like how it feels, to make you feel.”

“Link, please, keep going.”

And so Rhett sobbed and giggled and tried his best to avoid kicking Link in the groin as his legs flailed and jerked at the mercy of the feathers.

Link stopped and through his tears Rhett could see Link staring at his boner, probably unmissable under so much stimulation and torment.

“You’re hard.” Link let the duster touch the fabric of Rhett’s boxers but never near his crotch.

“Yeah.” Rhett sniffled and sighed. 

“You still comfortable? Fingers tingly?”

“Back’s fine. Fingers are fine.”

And Rhett could see the cogs work in Link’s brain. 

“Do you want me to touch it?” Link let the duster dangle between his fingers and fiddled with the wooden handle and the texture of the fluffy feathers as he spoke.

Rhett did not answer.

“I bet you'd do anything to get me to touch it. That’s kind of pathetic, man. You must be pretty messed up if you’re popping a wicked boner just from getting tied up and tickled.”

“Must be.”

Rhett did not mention the state Link was in from torturing him for the past fifteen minutes. His jeans were tight as always and the blunt, thick impression of his own erection made Rhett burn red from his collar bones to the tips of his ears.

Link looked down at Rhett’s feet. He smirked and then seemed to abandon whatever evil plan he had when he looked up into Rhett’s face.

“Okay. I think we’ve both had enough. Let’s get you untied, huh.”

And so Link checked Rhett’s arms for marks and rubbed his wrists. They sat down together, side by side, on an old bench pressed up against the metal wall of the garage. He let Link fuss over him while he willed away his hard-on. He even let Link lift his shirt and press his fingers along the rope impressions that criss-crossed once over his chest, between his “boobs”.

“These feel sore?”

“Nah. Kinda gave me a little support.” Rhett grinned. He looked down into Link’s eyes to see the joke lighten the mood but nothing happened.

And Link’s fingers caressed the line the rope had taken along Rhett’s ruddy skin. And his fingers did not stop. Two of them found Rhett’s left nipple and pinched. Then pressed and rubbed in a hard circular motion and Rhett’s wilted erection was back to full attention.

He let his head fall forward and clung to Link’s shirt with both hands.

“Link.” He groaned into the fabric.

“Does that feel nice?”

“Stop, dude, I’m gonna bust in my pants right here if you don’t stop. I'm serious.”

“From just squeezing your nipple? You are so cute." Link leaned in to Rhett's ear and his hot breath cascaded over his neck. "You know what I've been thinking for a while now? I've been thinking what if I bit you, hard, right here.”

And he did it again, harder, with a twist and Rhett curled in on himself.

“I gotta go, uh. I gotta go to the bathroom.”

Rhett pushed Link from his body with both hands. He staggered dizzy from the garage, through the internal door and into the downstairs bathroom.

And dang did he tear off his pants and boxers. His palm was around his cock and his hand clutched at the sink. He felt his knees give as he squeezed himself and came. His cock squirted hard, long gouts of the stuff all over the bathroom floor. Rhett felt at the mercy of his own orgasm, exhausted, wrung out, acheful and above all terribly ashamed and alone.

He choked back sobs till they manifested as only dampness at the eyes. Hard to avoid the image of himself with a downturned wobbly bottom lip in the bathroom mirror. He wiped up his mess with paper towels and flushed them down the toilet along with his guilt and confusion.

“Rhett?” Link’s voice was soft and careful through the door. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. M’fine.”

“Can I come in?”

Rhett considered it for a moment. He thought about never opening the door, not for anyone ever again. Living in the bathroom would be fine. Clean at least.

Then he unlocked the door.

Link poked his head in and when he saw the state of Rhett he sighed.

“Hey.” Link perched on the edge of the bathtub next to where Rhett was sat on the toilet lid. “That was too much and I shouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry.”

“No, was fine.”

“No. It wasn’t fine. We had fun and I decided we should stop and I got carried away. Again.”

“This is nothing like when I puked.”

“It's exactly like when you puked. I did too much and pushed you over the edge and I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Rhett.”

For the first time Link took his hand, squeezed it and wrapped his arms around Rhett and gave him a tight cuddle.

That was all it took to open the flood gates. Rhett got scared, he tensed up and really thought about pushing Link away. But his arms stayed strong around him and Rhett felt the first tears push out of his eyes and fall down his cheeks.

“I don’t even know why I’m crying. I haven’t cried in a while.”

“Maybe you needed to. It’s okay to cry, man. I cry sometimes. It’s healthy.”

“Why am I crying though?”

“Well, I just teased you for half an hour and then, when I should have let you calm down, I teased you some more and it was too much. And I’m learning just as much as you are that we don't know shit about what we're doing.”

“I guess.”

“We’ll get better at this. Okay? We’ll learn to read each other. Maybe I can do some more reading about it.”

“You read about this stuff?” Rhett sniffled.

“I did a little research. Not enough, it seems. Guess I just need some discipline. There's a better way to do this, I'm sure of it.”

They sat together embraced in the quiet till Rhett’s sobs evened out to a sniffle. When he pulled back he saw the wet imprint of his eyes on Link’s shirt.

“You wanna get some junk food for dinner?”

“Yes. Fried chicken.”

“Anything you want, big guy.”

 

 

 


End file.
